Recently developed microdisplays can provide a large format, high resolution color pictures and streaming video in a very small form factor. One use for such displays is in a head mounted display (HMD) worn on the user's face or head similar to a pair of eyeglasses or headphones. The electronics enclosed in such devices have become extremely sophisticated including integrated fully functional personal computer processors, packaged with wireless interfaces to provide full smart phone functions, and other input devices such as head tracking accelerometers, gyros, cameras, voice recognition software and other components. Indeed, HMD products such as the Golden-i™ available from Kopin Corporation of Taunton, Mass. now provide a complete “head-worn laptop” experience.